Logan (2017)
Logan is a 2017 film starring Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart, Richard E. Grant, Boyd Holbrook, Stephen Merchant and Dafne Keen, directed by James Mangold, written by Scott Frank, Mangold and Michael Green and produced by Simon Kinberg, Hutch Parker and Lauren Shuler Donner. Plot In a dystopian 2029, no mutants have been born in 25 years. An aging Logan's healing ability has weakened, and his skeleton’s adamantium coating has begun to poison his body. Working as a limo driver in El Paso, Texas, he and mutant tracker Caliban care for 97-year-old Charles Xavier, Logan's mentor and founder of the X-Men, in an abandoned smelting plant in northern Mexico. Xavier has developed dementia that causes him to have seizures; it is alluded that one year prior, a seizure released a destructive wave of his telepathic powers that killed seven mutants, leaving the three as the last of the X-Men. Logan reluctantly agrees to escort Gabriela Lopez, a former nurse for biotechnology corporation Alkali-Transigen, and a young girl, Laura, to Eden, a refuge in North Dakota. Later finding Gabriela dead, Logan is confronted at his Mexican hideout by her killer Donald Pierce, Transigen's cyborg chief of security looking for Laura, who has stowed away in Logan's limo and has similar powers. She, Logan, and Xavier escape Pierce and his Reavers, but Caliban is tortured into tracking Laura. A video on Gabriela's cellphone shows that Transigen created Laura and other children from mutant DNA to become weapons; Laura was created from Logan's DNA. As they proved difficult to control and Transigen found an alternative, the children were to be killed, but Gabriela and other nurses helped some escape. In Oklahoma City, Logan discovers that Eden appears in Laura’s X-Men comic and tells her it is fictional. The Reavers arrive, but Xavier has a seizure and incapacitates everyone except Logan and Laura, who kill the attackers and inject Xavier with his medication. As they flee, Dr. Zander Rice, head of Transigen, arrives to help Pierce. Logan, Laura, and Xavier help farmer Will Munson and his family after a traffic incident, accepting an offer of dinner at their home, where Logan drives off enforcers from a corporate farm. Rice unleashes X-24, a clone of Logan in his prime and his alternative to the child program, who murders Will's family and Xavier, stabbing Will and capturing Laura. Caliban sets off grenades, killing himself and several Reavers while injuring Pierce. Logan fights X-24 but is outmatched, and Will pins X-24 with his truck before dying from his injuries. Logan and Laura escape with Xavier's body. After burying Xavier, Logan passes out. Laura takes him to a doctor and persuades him to prove the site in North Dakota is not Eden. There, they find Rictor and other Transigen children preparing to cross into Canada. Laura finds an adamantium bullet Logan has kept since his escape from the Weapon X facility, which he once considered using to commit suicide. Logan decides his job is done and chooses not to accompany them, to Laura's dismay. When the Reavers capture the children, Logan takes an overdose of a serum given to him by Rictor that temporarily enhances his healing abilities and boosts his strength. With Laura's help, he slaughters most of the Reavers, but the serum wears off. As Pierce holds Rictor at gunpoint, Rice tells Logan, who killed Rice's father years ago at the Weapon X facility, that no new mutants have been born due to a virus created by Transigen and distributed through the world's food supply, also causing the decay of Logan's healing factor. Logan, having found a pistol, shoots Rice and injures Pierce. X-24, enraged by Rice's death, fights Logan, as the children combine their powers to kill Pierce and the remaining Reavers. Rictor uses his powers to flip a truck onto X-24, but he frees himself and impales Logan on a large tree branch. Laura uses Logan’s pistol and adamantium bullet to shoot X-24 in the head. Near death, Logan tells Laura not to become the weapon she was made to be, and after she tearfully acknowledges him as her father, he dies peacefully in her arms. Laura and the children bury Logan, and Laura turns his grave marker on its side to create an X, honoring him as the last of the X-Men, before she and the children depart for the Canadian border. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:March 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:American films